herofandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men
|commanders = Professor X (founder) Cyclops (field leader) |agents = |special abilities/weapons = |goals = Protect the entire human race from Magneto and The Brotherhood of Mutants. |type of heroes = Superhero Team}} The X-Men are a team of mutant superheroes in the Marvel Universe. The basic concept of the X-Men is that under a cloud of increasing anti-mutant sentiment, Professor Xavier created a haven at his Westchester mansion to train young mutants to use their powers for the benefit of humanity, and to prove mutants can be heroes. They are among the most recognizable and successful intellectual properties of Marvel Comics, appearing in numerous books, television shows, films, and video games. The team was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Jack Kirby, and first appeared in X-Men # 1 in September of 1963. Biography The X-Men are mutants, a subspecies of humans who are born with superhuman abilities. The X-Men fight for peace and equality between normal humans and mutants in a world where antimutant bigotry is fierce and widespread. They are led by Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X, a powerful mutant telepath who can control and read minds. Their archenemy is Magneto, a powerful mutant with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields. Professor X and Magneto have opposing views and philosophies regarding the relationship between mutants and humans. While Professor X works towards peace and understanding between mutants and humans, Magneto views humans as a threat and believes in taking an aggressive approach against them, though he has found himself working alongside the X-Men from time to time. In Old Man Logan, The X-Men were slaughtered when Wolverine was tricked by Mysterio into thinking they were a gang of Supervillains trying to kill his team and their students. Many years later, when Logan encountered Emma Frost in the Domain of Apocalypse upon Battleworld, she struggled to find a time in his past during which he was happy, but settled upon an image of his former team in hopes of calming him enough so that they could talk. Members Teachers *Professor Xavier *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Beast *Archangel *Banshee *Rogue *Gambit *Emma Frost *Nightcrawler *Colossus *Shadowcat *Iceman *Warpath *Thunderbird Students *Armor *Rockslide *Pixie *Dust *Anole *Boom Boom *Stepford Cuckoos *Surge *Elixir *Blindfold *Graymalkin *Hellion Others *Sunfire *Bishop *Firestar *Deadpool *Cable *Dazzler *Polaris *Multiple Man *Blink *Psylocke *Forge *Domino Gallery X-Men.jpg X-Men2.jpg|link=X-Men (Live Action Movies)|The X-Men as depicted in the X-Men film series X-Men3.jpg|The X-Men as depicted in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of video games. X-Men_Earth-TRN259_001.png|The X-Men as depicted in the Marvel Avengers Alliance video game X-Men_animated.jpg|The X-Men as depicted in X-Men: The Animated Series and Spider-Man: The Animated Series 5599844-xmen.png Wolverine_Vol_3_70_page_16-17_X-Men_(Earth-90210).jpg Trivia *Stan Lee originally intended for the team to be called "The Mutants", but it was shot down by publisher Martin Goodman. Goodman allegedly argued that readers wouldn't know what a mutant was. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Teams * Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Avengers Members Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Global Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Unwanted Category:Egalitarian Category:Martyr Category:Archenemy Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Famous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Symbolic Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic